Loser
by CatBlack400
Summary: This a story about a girl named Kagome who moves to a new house, new school. she has no friends and becomes the target of her classmates desire to inflict harm. How will she manage?
1. Chapter 1

Loser

Summary: this is a story of a girl, Kagome. She moves to a new school, she is shy and knows no one at the school. It's a small school where everyone knows who you are and rumours rule the school. You know what happens to people Kagome in that situation. She becomes a target. However, school is not her only problem, her step father, Naroku, recently lost his job, and turns into one of her worst tormentors. This is a story of the worst year of her life, and how she lived through the miseries humans feel the need to inflict on others.

Disclaimer: This is a story taken from my life and replaced with characters from the series InuYasha. I do not own these characters, they belong to someone else.

Chapter 1

I hate moving. I look out the window at my old friends. My eyes blurring with tears as I turn away. I can't stand to watch the life I knew disappear. I have known my friends since kindergarten, we grew up together, how could I live without my three best friends? I can't. I don't want to move but I don't have a choice, do kids ever have a choice?

I look out the window at the passing scenery in disinterest; it doesn't matter where I am moving to.

"Kagome, Kikyo look out the window, that's your new school." Says my new stepfather, Naroku, as he points to a passing building. My sister jumps from her seat and looks out excitedly to see her new school.

She is two years younger than me but everyone says she looks older, more mature. She has a thinner more defined face than I do. My face is round and while that look makes you look like an adorable little kid, it's not as attractive when you grow up. Not like my sister. She will grow up and look like she was ripped from the pages of a magazine; like she does now.

I look at her with disgust. How can she be happy we are moving? I asked her this before the move and she explained that she wanted to make new friends, she had already tired of everyone in our old school. I shouldn't be surprised, she is one of the popular kids who gets a new set of friends whenever she gets bored and dumps the old ones. There probably isn't anyone left in our school who likes her anymore. Yep, the move came at a perfect time for her.

I saw the school we are going to; it's a small school. It won't be too long till she has gone through everyone in this school too.

Speaking (or rather thinking) of which; what exactly am I supposed to do? The only friends I had ever had were a four hour drive away from where I now lived. What was I supposed to do? How do people make friends? I just always took my friends for granted. They would always be there. Then again I always thought my dad would always be there to

My dad left me, my sister and my mother a along time ago. First he divorced mom, then he forced us out of the house, then he sold it and cleared out the bank account. You can guess what he did after that; he disappeared.

I hate him, but I still miss him. He used to let me stay up late with him and watch old horror movies, even though I was little I only rarely got scared.

One of the times I got scared was a movie about an island where the only inhabitants were kids. They had these wind up dolls with razor teeth that went chomp, chomp. When a group of adults came to the island, the children set the dolls on the adults; they were eaten alive by the dolls. It was very graphic. I wasn't scared at the time but that movie did give me nightmares, to the point were I developed a fear of dolls.

To this very day dolls creep me out. Stuffed animals are ok, I love stuffed animals! But dolls are creepy, evil little things.

Anyways, I used to love staying up late with my dad. It was our time together. My best childhood memories are of my dad. Why did he leave?

I choke back more tears, my throat hurts with the effort to not cry.

The car pulls up to the driveway of our new home. My family gets out and starts unpacking. I remain in the car. I'm tired, and cold. I just want to stay here forever and not move, too bad that's not an option.

"Hey get going Kagome, you have to help unpack too, come on!" my step father yells over his shoulder as he carries a box into the house. I sigh and get out. Well there goes that plan.

I hate moving.

A/N well there is the first chapter, hope you like it, I will be awaiting your feedback. PLZ REVIEW! If I don't know you like this chapter than I wont update. :P

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Loser

Summary: this is a story of a girl, Kagome. She moves to a new school, she is shy and knows no one at the school. It's a small school where everyone knows who you are and rumours rule the school. You know what happens to people Kagome in that situation. She becomes a target. However, school is not her only problem, her step father, Naroku, recently lost his job, and turns into one of her worst tormentors. This is a story of the worst year of her life, and how she lived through the miseries humans feel the need to inflict on others.

Disclaimer: This is a story taken from some parts of my life and replaced with characters from the series InuYasha. I do not own these characters, they belong to someone else.

A/N Wow, I only got 3 reviews. I feel rejected…Oh well, I'll update just for my three reviewers. This chapter is dedicated to you. Thank you so much for reviewing, I hope I don't disappoint you.

Chapter 1

Naroku is speaking with the principal. I couldn't tell you what he was saying; I'm spacing out.

Kikyo is beside me. She looks happy; at least one of us will be. I am indifferent to my surroundings. Suddenly I feel Kikyo elbow me. I look in her direction to see her give me a look of disgust; time to go to class. Joy.

I follow the principal and Kikyo down the hall; we stop by her class first. Kikyo practically skips into her new sixth grade class. I sigh as I follow the principle to my own class. At least I'm in eighth grade; I will only be stuck in this school for the rest of the year.

"hey!" The principlecalls out; from behind me. I went to far, my class is back there. I backtrack to the principal and glance at her before I walk into the classroom.

I analyze the classroom and identify where everyone sits. The popular girls are easy to identify; they are the kids with flashy clothes, tanned skin, glamorous makeup and perfect hair. Then there are the studious kids; they are the ones with average clothes and perfect postures. The slackers would be the kids with baggy clothing and slouching in their chairs; whom make up well over half the class.

I don't see anyone who are like my friends back home, but I continue searching; hoping to find something to give me a clue as to who to make friends with.

The teacher interrupts my search by asking something. I look over to the teacher "Pardon?".

"Are you the new student?"

"yes"

"great, could you tell the class your name and something about yourself?"

"Ummm… I'm Kagome Higurashi and…. I like to read?" Shit, did I just say I like to read? I am so lame…

I hear laughs and snickers from all over the classroom.

"Is there anything else?" Inquired my teacher

I shake my head in the negative as I feel my face burning up in a blush.

"That will have to do for now Kagome" sighed my new teacher "take a seat."

I sit down in the nearest seat and slouch to my best ability trying to hide from the eyes of my peers. I don't have a good feeling about this class.

A/N Shit, that chapter stunk out loud, oh well, I promise the next chapter will be better and longer. And will you people please review? Shish, maybe I should make this a romance between Kagome and Sesshoumaru; the kag/sess fans are in the plenty and loyal since my other fanfic Shadow already has 18 reviews compared to the3 reviews for this fanfic. Unfortunately, the Kagome in this fic is too young for a romance, so I will have to finish this story quickly and make a sequel. Or I could put them in the same fic, just different parts like they do in some fics. In that case this fic will have the first part a bit of Kagome's middle school life, then a bit of Kagome's high school life, then a bit of Kagome's college life in whitch the romance will begin. The high school bit will be short and will only be there to introduce new characters (namely Kagome's friends who she keeps into college), kk? Well tell me what you think I should do.

REVIEW!

Here are the review responses from the last chapter.

Amarioko  
2005-11-03  
ch 1, reply Good so far.Hope you update soon. Bye!

Thankyou! sorry I was sooo long updating, I'v been busy lately. Next one will come out sooner, soon as I get three more reviews. Hope you like the story, Later Dayz!

Sesshie's Black Dominatrix  
2005-11-06  
ch 1, reply hi!  
please please please please write more A.S.A.P.!  
!  
thank you!  
:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Heylo! sorry it took sooo long to update, I will update sooner next chapter, till then, review! cuz soon as I get at least three reviews I will update again, and this next chapter will be much longer!

blndmnd1  
2005-11-06  
ch 1, anon. raises hand  
I want another chapter!

The next chapter is here! tell me how you like it! then I can write the next chapter; and it will be a much longer chapter. Till then Later Dayz!

A/N Well thats it, Later Dayz and don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Loser

Summary: this is a story of a girl, Kagome. She moves to a new school, she is shy and knows no one at the school. It's a small school where everyone knows who you are and rumours rule the school. You know what happens to people Kagome in that situation. She becomes a target. However, school is not her only problem, her step father, Naroku, recently lost his job, and turns into one of her worst tormentors. This is a story of the worst year of her life, and how she lived through the miseries humans feel the need to inflict on others.

Disclaimer: This is a story taken from my life and replaced with characters from the series InuYasha. I do not own these characters, they belong to someone else.

A/N wow, if I was feeling dejected before imagine how I feel now, no one reviewed my last chapter! I feel so, so, ahh forget it. If you don't like it you don't like it, it will get better though, so if you miss out its your own fault!

Chapter 3

The day does get better though, the popular girls come over to me while we are walking to our next class. They seem nice enough, accept this one girl, who keeps giving me this look of absolute contempt...

What is her problem anyways?

That doesn't matter though, what matters is that this school wasn't as bad as I thought it was.

The popular girls continue to hang around with me for the rest of the day; mostly gossipping. Then they turn to me and start asking questions about where I came from and other innocent stuff like that; or at least I thouoght it was innocent...

next day

The next day I came into the room and sat at my desk. Then this big guy twice my size (width wise, not height wise) comes over to my desk and while he is passing calls me a slut!

'What the hell was that about?' I wonder, in absolute shock.

After that multiple kids in the class whisper similar comments whenever they pass by me; each time I watch them in stunned silence as they quickly walk away.

Never in my life has anyone made me the target of such malicous, hurtfull words. I don't know how to react. So I don't...

I do however go over to the popular girls after class and try to talk to them.

"Hello" I greet them as I sit down at thier table.

"What are you doing?" one of them asks.

"Ummm, joining you?" I ask nervously, glancing around the table at the other girls there, who all look away, except the one from yesterday who kept glaring at me, I learned her name is Anna.

"Why would we want a slut from the streets of Toronto to hang around with us? You might give us an STD!" the girl Anna snaps.

"WHAT!" I exclaim in absolute shock. What are they talking about?

"You told us yesterday your from Streetsville, and everyone knows about city trash like you!"

So, thats what the slut thing from today was coming from. I feel so betrayed... They would do this to me simply because I used to live in Streetsville? What is this?

I can't even look at them, much less answer. I abruptly get up and rush off somewhere else.

From behind me I can hear Anna continueing her sick little game "See? What did I tell you? She didn't even deny it!"

back home

As soon as I get home I go straight to the TV, seeking something that can take me away from the events that happened today. No such luck, there is nothing good on TV. So I go to my room to read my favourite book, I love books. I love to lose myself in another world.

Fantasy is my genre of choice, my favourite book is no exception. It is a book about a girl named Ella, but she has a curse; she must obey every order she is given. Her mother dies when she was in her early adolescent years and Ella is left with only her cold father and loving cook. It is a bueatifull, sad story and despite being fantasy is the realist, truest thing I know. I love this story and read it over and over again.

Today I especially need it, I get caught up in the grief and sadness of Ella's life as it comes crashing down around her when her mother dies. It is so similar to what I felt when my father left...

Not that my mother acted cold toward me, as Ella's father did. Well, actually she did act cold. When my parents were together they split the work load of raising kids, as the eldest I became my father's responsibility and my mom totally ignoered me.

Nothing changed when my father left. She once told me that she hated me, hated me because I was my father's favourite and he ignored my sister, so she did the same to me. She could not stand to look at me even, because I looked like him and monopolized his attention.

One situation in particular that happened is when my sister wanted a ride in the car when my dad was leaving to pick me up from kindergarten. He said he wouldn't because she didn't have her shoes on, so when she rushed off to get them, he bolted out the door and drove off while my sister looked on in the driveway crying and pointing at her inproperly shoed feet saying "soos, soos!" which was her way of saying shoes.

Hearing that story always breaks my heart for my dear little sister Kikyo... and never fails to guilt me into doing anything my Mom asks for. Seriously, sometimes I feel I have been given an obediance curse like Ella...

I can not blame my mother for hating me, if I were her I would hate me too.

So all of my Mom's attention goes to my sister, everynight my Mom will go to her room and sing her to sleep. I always get up and sit in the doorway of my room to listen to my Mom's beuatifull voice. She was once in the choir at her church, she has a great voice, espiecially for lullabys. I don't even try to sing along, if I do i ruin the song.

Every night I would stay awake untill my mom finished putting my sister to bed, and sometimes she would even come in my room and sing for a while! I loved those nights, cuddling up to my Mom and drifting off to sleep by softly sung lullabys.

The nights she didn't come in my room and sing me to sleep I just layed in bed, wondering why it was my sister who got sung to sleep each night and not me. While I wondered I would tug on my long hair and cry myself to sleep. My mother never knew, I gave her no reason to. When my hair started coming out from me tugging at it so much my Mom thought it was from the stress of moving and my father taking off. I did nothing to make her think otherwise, to do so would be mean.

Since then I have stopped pulling my hair, only after my Mom cut it down to my ears, like a boy's haircut. Ugh! I hate short hair! I hated having my neck exposed to things like vampires, which was a major concern in my second house after my Dad stole the first (my Mom always got houses close to the original one so me and Kikyo wouldn't lose our friends). The tree outside of that second house made a perfect shadow of a vampire on the wall oposite the window, I was so scared of it I duct taped blankets around my neck before I went to sleep.

One night I couldn't find the duct tape and was too scared to go to sleep, I just layed on the bed with the sheets clenched up around my neck, staying very still and trying not to breathe so as not to attract the vampire. The next day at school I fell asleep in my second grade class, the teacher gave my Mom a call to make sure I got enough sleep.

After that my Mom switched bedrooms with me, but this way I was farther away from Kikyo and the lullabys, so I couldn't stay up and listen anymore. Thats when I turned to reading. If I could no longer listen to my Mom sing I would read myself a bedtime story. I read all my books many, many times and got even more books from the library. It wasn't long before I got into chapter books, by the time I reached the fourth grade I was already reading books meant for sixth graders. Not bad for a kid who is diagnosed with dyslexia.

Still, I love listen to my Mom sing. When Kikyo told our Mom that she didn't like listening to the lullabys, that she didn't like listening to Mom's voice, my heart broke. How could she hate the lullybys that I treasure so dearly! Attention and affection that I craved so bad I developed a stress disorder because I couldn't have it. How could she? I would of killed to have what she had. In fact many of my fantasies included what my life would of been like without her. I would of gladly killed her if it made Mom sing to me. Which irionicly is exactly what I felt like doing at that moment.

later that night

I was reading in my room in utter contentment when it came time for dinner, but I couldn't stop reading so I took the book with me to the kitchen table for dinner.

"What are you doing with that book, the table is not a place to read!" admonished Naraku when he spotted me reading at the table.

"Ok, can I at least finish the chapter? It's only a few pages more!" I begged, I reallly wanted to finish those last few crucail pages!

"Oh and how do you know that? Have you read the book before?"

"Yes, many times."

"And you are reading it AGAIN?" asked Naraku in surprise.

"well, yes" I answered nervously.

"Give it here, you have done enough reading today, you should be doing something more productive, like your homework!"

"but, I don't have homework!" I protest.

"really? in my day we had homework everyday!" he countered. Out of the corner of my eye I can see my sister Kikyo smirk. Traiter.

"well thats then, this is now! times change."

"are you saying I am old? that so much time has passed?"

'What? Where the hell did he get that?' "No" I replied in shock and absolute honesty.

"I don't believe you, now give me that damn book!" at that he reached over and grabbed my book, as he was retracting his arm, with my book, he knocked over my soup and ruined my favourite book!

"NOOO!" I shreik, snatching my book away and trying desperatly to wipe off any excess moisture.

"Oh no, I'll let you have my bowl of soup" my Mom kindly offers, she is not so bad a mother.

"No, let her go without, she needs to lose weight anyways, her stomach is looking flabby, you can pinch more than just an inch there." Naraku sneered.

"I don't care about the soup I care about my book!"

"Boo Hoo. Its just a book, you did it to yourself."

With that I shreiked again and ran upstairs crying

"Wahhh!" my hideous stepfather mimicked from downstairs, mocking me.

I ran into the bathroom and got out my blowdrier and tried desperatly to dry off my book. It didn't work out to well, I was too upset to be competant enough to keep my hands from shaking long enough to seperate the pages without ripping them. My tear distorted vision didn't help matters any. After a little while and more damage than repair to my book, I stopped attempting to fix it and ran to my room to cry myself to sleep like I hadn't done since the day I discovered the refuge from life, books.

end of chapter 3

A/N about the book mentioned in this fic, it is Ella Enchanted. DO NOT roll your eyes cuz you saw the movie and it sucked, and it did suck. The movie was crap and totally crucified this gorgeous story, to this very day it is my favourite. When I first heard this book was coming out on the big screen I was ecstatic! tilll the day I saw it that is... I almost cried, wait i DID cry... They took this wonderfull story and mutilated it. They took a knife and stabbed out the intestines then proceeded to hang the story with said intestines! Ever since that literature massacre happened I have hated anything disney... I hope your happy you Disney Dopes! You ruined the best story in history! Seriously, everyone has to read this book, it is the best, and absolutely nothing like the movie!

Oh, and this time please review puppy pout I will give you pocky if you do! waves box of strawberry pocky in air


End file.
